Drabble
by TeamSparkles
Summary: This will be Drabble concerning TMI or TID or both. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Drabble  
Me no own

?POV  
When I think of the library in the London Insititute I see a room with bookshelves to the ceiling any chairs scatered here and there. In the corner there was the library table were Will and Jem's names are carved in. Forever.

When I think of the library in the New York Institute is see the layout just the same as the London library. But instead of Will and Jem there is the Lightwoods and Clary. Alec is sprawled across an old worn out chair, Hodges empty desk an eary reminder. Isabelle might be doing her make up and Jace and Clary will be sitting on the chouch talking. This may last for now but nothing is Forever.

A/N virtual cookies to who ever can guess the point of view!


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble  
A/N ok this is akward no one got the correct answer. Think who is in both TMI AND TID. Turns out i have food poisoning yay. Onward.  
Disclaimer. Not yet

Young Love

Taxi Drivers POV  
The sparkley man and the and the black haired boy were holding hands. The boy had is head on the others shoulder while the older man told me directions, "Pandemonium please, we're picking up two others." The black haireds head shot up and he whispered something in the others ear. The man nodded and the boy said "Magnus he's so annoying!" Magnus chuckled and said back "Alexander you sound like me. We're picking up Jace and Clary wether you like it or not. He's your brother." I could feel the love radiating off the couple even as they agued. I stopped in front of Pandemonium and a presumebly Jace and Clary got in. Jace was golden. Hair,eyes,skin. And gorgeous. He knew it too. Clary was short with curly fire red hair. They were in love. It was obvious for both couples. They were in love, the forever kind. No going back. As I headed to Brooklayn I smiled. Ahh young love.

A/N the end. And FYI I'm putting an alternate ending that you'll want to check out. It's kinda crackish so I'm putting it in nonsence story of epic porportion. R&R. What does that stand for. I think it's it read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate ending to Young Love Drabble  
A/N so here is the alternate ending to young love. I you haven't read it yet go to my story Drabble and read it. It's the second chapter but still please read the first chapter too. There are a little spoilers for CP2.

Taxi Driver POV  
As I headed to Brooklyn I noticed something. Alec,Jace and Clary had markings on there skin. Like an ancient language. I gasped, how could I be so dumb. I swerved the taxi into a side alley. Jace and Alexander had there sareph blades out. I had to tread carefully. I put my hand and Magnus saw the bracelet Will got me for our 30th anevesery. He gasped and whispered breathed "Tessa Gray, is that really you. After all these years." I nodded "Oh Magnus you have changed." He laughed and I pulled my hood down. I could see that the Shadowhunters-except for Alec- were trying to figure out who, or what, I am. Jace grinned a dazzling grin and said "Hello Tessa." With a grin of his own Magnus replied "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Interesting. We all got out of the care and Magnus introduce us "Tessa, heads up there is a Herondale among us," my eyes flitted over to Alexander, he shook his head ever so subltly. But he looked so much like Will "This is my boyfriend,Alexanxer Lightwood," ohh "I see" I said "Cecily and Gabriel." He nodded and continued "This is Clarissa Fairchild." I smilled and said "She has Henry's hair." Magnus chuckled and responded "and Charlettes adituide. Now Tessa this," he gestured at Jace "Is Johnathan Herondale." I gasped and saw it. Will was in there. His cockyness his unashamed flirty in front of his girlfriend. My Will. I walked closer to him in a daze, when I got close I touched hi golden locks and wispered "So much alike." Clary had a weird expression and then clarity. She stepped towards me "Tessa Herondale, isn't it. Will's wife." Jace stepped back shocked and turned to Alexander, they must be Parabati. They had the connection of Will and Jem. "Alec come with me," he had a pleading look in his eyes "Please. I need you," this was obviously a moment of weakness. Alec's eyes widened and he gave Magnus a quick kiss and be and Jace ran of into the darkness.

I'm ending this now. Review if you want me to continue


	4. Chapter 4

Height

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood walked into Takis. When they got to the table were Jace,Clary, Isabelle and Simon were Simon said "Your so big." Alec blushed getting the unintended innuendo. Then Jace said "That's what HE said,"

A/N if you don't get it Simon means that Magnus is tall. But everyone else gets the innuendo about a different body part.


	5. Chapter 5

Inches

" 9 inches" Magnus said smugly. Jace, Simon, Magnus and Alec all had met in the library and shortly after Alec had fallen asleep with his head in Magnus's lap. " What?" Said Simon not knowing where that was coming from. Jace looked at Magnus and raised his eyebrows "8 1/2" Now Simon was thoroughly confused. Jace whispered something in his ear and he blushed and said " 8" Right then Alec woke up, rubbed his eyes and said " 9 1/2"

A/N measurements. Nuff said. I was playing volley ball with a bunch of my friends and my team was all girls except one boy so we decided to call it the girls team. Then the boy said " Hey I'm not gay" That made me really mad cause even if you are gay it doesn't change your gender! Kk well review


	6. Chapter 6

Beautiful

Clary, Jace and Isabelle walked into the library were Magnus and Alec were laying on the couch reading a book. For a change Magnus wasn't waring any make up and his hair was down. It was hard to tell, but it looked like he was waring a muscle tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. "wow" Isabelle and Clary said at the same time. Then Jace looked at Magnus and said " Hi how you doing" Clary and Isabelle just stared at Jace. " What?" Said Jace " What's wrong" Isabelle just Said " Magnus is really beautiful" Clary nodded. Jace just look at them like they were crazy. Magnus Said " What you talking about?" Clary nodded and replied "Why do you ware so much make up, your beautiful just like this." Magnus chuckled and sighed. "Clarissa, I don't ware make up to cover up. I ware it to stand out, to be the first thing you see when you walk into a room." Clary nods. Alec brushes Magnus's shoulder length hair back and kisses his cheek "come on Alexander let's go" And they left.

a/n Drabble


	7. Chapter 7

What's Trivial

I was sitting at the computer when I realized that there was not enough fanfics based on the most important Malec line. You are not trivial. So here is What's Trivial.

Summery: "look" Magnus pointed to Trivial Prasute "I even have Trivial Prasute. Trivial is in the name."

Third Person POV

When Magnus thought about those four words he had said to Alec, he had first gotten said. How could Alexander think such a thing. Then mad. HOW COULD ALEXANDER THINK SUCH A THING. And Finnaly enlightened. He would have to show Alexander that he was not trivial.

"look" Magnus pointed to Trivial Prasute "I even have Trivial Prasute. Trivial is in the name. And that's in the NOT YOU pile."

"What will it take to show you that you are not TRIVIAL" Magnus yelled. Alec sighed "Even if you love me, you can still leave me. You taught me that Magnus. You can have two loves in a life." Magnus ran into Alec, pushed him onto the coach and kissed him.

"He did WHAT" Isabelle screeched in Alec's ear. Alec wispered "He proposed."

When Magnus and Alec got married it was a joyous day. Not just for the happy couple, but for every one who knew them.

A/N I've started writing like this. You kinda have to figure out what happens inbettween. Review.


	8. News

okay so this isn't a chapter but u just wanted to say that I will be continuing the Drabble with Tessa the Taxi drive. It will be called "lost and Found" kk bye


	9. Chapter 9

Soundproofing  
One day Isabelle was hanging out with Magnus in his room when she wanted some food so she yelled "Alex get me some food" when Alec didn't come she looked at Magnus mall he said was Soundproof. So Isabelle got up and went up to Alec and asked "Why is you and Magnus's room soundproof?" All he did was look away.  
AN: I know I know. This is so badly written. I wrote it at 12:50 am. I'm tired well bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

The sexy six  
Magnus:Glitter man  
Simon:the day lighter  
Jace: golden boy  
Clary:The artist  
Alec: sweater guy  
Isabelle: the strong one

If you try to group the sexy six into pairs that aren't there couples(SIZZY,MALEC,CLACE) it would be Alec and Jace (The Parabati) Isabelle and Clary (The unlikely friends) and Simon and Magnus (The...[I honesty don't know what to call this... Wait! I got it!] The Immortals)

AN: I've got the dumb ways to die song stuck in my head "dumb ways to die, dumb was to di i ie, dumb ways to die!" Why are you so happy! You just recreated a seen from the hunger games! As you can tell in very tired. Time 1:29 AM


End file.
